Wish Upon A Star
by animelover630
Summary: Ranma hears Akane sleep talking! and its about him! When Akane takes his explanation the wrong way and leaves, will Ranma find Akane in time before she does something drastic? PG-13 just in case. suicide attempt


*!!Warning!! Crazy 'author' raving on and on!*  
  
Heyyyyy everyone! This is AL630 doing her first fanfic ever, over and out! LOL. Anyway, I'm in Canada right now on a vacation with my family. THEY DON'T GOT ANIME CHANNELS OVER HERE!!!!!! SOME ONE SAVE MEEEEE! I swear, I'm suffering from Kenshin withdrawal! KENSHIN!!!!!! COME BACK! (awww now I sound like Kaoru.) but I mean, they should AT LEAST have some kind of Cartoon Network or the Anime Network or something! This hotel room don't even have YTV! We get everything BUT anime! AAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE CNN CHANNEL!!!!!!!  
  
Okkkk, anyway, lemme introduce some of my buddys here.  
  
AL630: COME ON OUT!  
  
DMC912: Dude, like, I'm not deaf, and like, I'm not an animal.  
  
AL630: NOOOO DA!  
  
DMC912: EVERYONE AL IS IN LLLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE WITH CHICHIRI!!!!!!!  
  
AL630: NOOOOO DA! Oh wait, never mind.  
  
So that's like, my 'best friend' who will be annoying us through this whole fanfic. I feel so stupid...  
  
(1 day later)  
  
Now I'm in an Edmonton hotel... Woohoo! They have YTV, Teletoon, and something else (I forgot what!) I GOT TO SEE ANIME AGGGGAAAAAAIIIINNNNN! (I mean, Yu-Gi-Oh is better than nothing.) I'm gonna watch DBZ and Beyblade and Yu Gi Oh tonight too. I LOVE ANIME!!!! I wish they had Kenshin or Inu Yasha or something over here. Well that's enough of my raving, on with the story! (Finally!)  
  
Key:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = time period change or scene change  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
//telepathic message\\  
  
Ranma-chan= Girl Ranma  
  
Ranma = Boy Ranma  
  
[Inner Soun speaking]  
  
{Genma-panda's sign}  
  
(A/N: Author's note or me raving)  
  
I think that's all. If there's any I forgot then on the way I will tell y'all! lol  
  
So this is 'Wish Upon a Star', a Ranma ½ fanfic, written by animelover630! ^_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: It Starts With A Dream...  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAAA!!!!! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Ranma looked back and stuck out his tongue at Akane. "Nyaaahhhh! You're never gonna make me eat those cookies! Thanks a lot, but I don't think I wanna die just yet!"  
  
The wall in front of him exploded suddenly. "Ranma! You stay alive for Shampoo! Shampoo so happy!" She hugged him.  
  
"AHHHHH! COLD! COLD!" Water was splashed on both of them.  
  
"Meeee-owww..."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!! CAT! CAT! CAT! AHHHHH!" Ranma ran off screaming with Shampoo- cat attached to her head.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl! Oh how I've missed you!" Tears flowed down from Kuno's cheeks as he tried to hug Ranma-chan.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!! CAT! KUNO! CAT! KUNO! AAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Ranma! You idiot!" Akane stood next to the smashed wall, holding an empty water bucket and her plate of cookies. "I got the ingredients right this time!"  
  
Happosai jumped out of nowhere. "Hey Akane baby! What-" Akane stepped on his head as he tried to get under her dress. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" she screamed, running off towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Akan-" A million feet then trampled the old guy over. "YOU PERV! GIMME BAK MY PANTIES! HERE'S FOR LOOKING IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!" and so on. Happosai sighed. *Just another ordinary day...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tendo Dojo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohhhhhh..." Ranma groaned in pain, holding his stomach.  
  
Genma sighed. "Poor kid. Must have eaten something really bad."  
  
Outside Ranma's room, Akane smoldered. "I was SURE I had it right this time!" She marched off toward her room. "Grr! Now I probably won't be able to go to sleep!"  
  
Five minutes later, she was snoring soundly.  
  
Ranma scratched his head as he walked down the hall. He had finally gotten over his stomachache. "Guess I better go see Akane." *Should I apologize or should I tease her? I'll tease her. If I apologize she'll get the wrong- well, the right- idea. Don't want that to happen.*  
  
Ranma silently opened the window to Akane's bedroom. *Hey, if I creep her out, she won't get it! Oh wait- she could blame me for being a perv.*  
  
Akane lay on her bed, sleeping. P-Chan appeared to be sleeping too. *Ryoga's such a cheater. I don't think he even wants to be cured anymore. Not that I blame him, I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with Aka- AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING! Oh well, since she's sleeping, I don't get to tease her. Darn it...* He started to close the window.  
  
"NO! DON'T GO RANMA!"  
  
"What the..." Ranma whispered. He looked at Akane.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE RANMA! STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
Her face looked like she was in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed... "She's sleep-talking! Why would she be sleep-talking? And... what's she mean... by what she's saying? Why would she care if I left her alone? I always thought she hated me..." He turned to go, but then she said something that pierced Ranma's heart.  
  
"PLEASE RANMA! STOP!"  
  
Ranma sighed and looked at AL630. "That's not it. Fast forward a little." =p  
  
(A/N: OK here we go.)  
  
"RANMA! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU RANMA!"  
  
Ranma fell off the windowsill he was standing on and crashed to the ground.  
  
Kasumi opened the door. "Oh Ranma, are you all right? You'll catch a cold out here, you know."  
  
Nabiki watched Ranma's unmoving, twisted body. "Just let him be. Unless of course, he's got a couple thousand yen on him!"  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly and hit Nabiki over the head with a frying pan. (A/N: O_O who knew Kasumi could do that! Another member of Chi-Chi's Frying Pan of Terror Club!!!)  
  
Ranma sighed as he tried to get up from his uncomfortable position. *She said she loved me...? Why would she say that? I know she was asleep and everything... does she really mean it? I don't know...*  
  
[Make a move on her, boy!]  
  
*Argh! Who are you????!!!!*  
  
[I'm your inner Soun!]  
  
Ranma ran off screaming. "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
[Hey, at least I got him out of that position.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Breakfast Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane caught Ranma looking at her for about the hundredth time. He made eye contact with her for 2 seconds, then looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. Akane arched up an eyebrow. *What's with him?*  
  
Genma clapped Ranma on the back, causing him to spit out his food. "Ah, my boy! Finally realizing how beeeeeeyooooo-teeeful your fiancée is! That's my son!"  
  
Ranma's face turned deep red and kinda transformed into what Soun Tendo's face looks like when he goes demon faced, except with Ranma's face. "NOOOO! THAT'S NOT IT! YOU IDIIIIIOOOOOOTTTTT!!!!!!" Genma turned into a panda from his cup of (now cold) tea splashing into his face, and he went running off, holding a sign as he went. {Well excuse me!}  
  
Akane stood up angrily, almost knocking over the table. "RANMA! You didn't have to deny it LIKE THAT!" She kicked him out of the Tendo Dojo, leaving yet another Ranma-shaped hole in the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~That night (yes, I know there are big time difference changes, but we have to get to the important stuff, right?) As I was saying, that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma lay on the Tendo Dojo roof, looking up at the bright stars. He heard soft footsteps approaching, but didn't get up.  
  
"Hey, Ranma..." Akane said quietly.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"I brought you some food. You must be hungry. I haven't seen you all day." She looked at his face. "I didn't cook it." His cautious-kind-of-scared face turned into one of relief. Akane sweat dropped.  
  
"Thanks, Akane."  
  
Akane blushed, glad that it was nighttime. "Uh, um, yeah, um, sure. Anyway," she continued, quickly changing the subject, "what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Akane smiled at looked up at the sky. "Yea, the stars are really beautiful."  
  
Ranma whispered, "Just like someone else I know..."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, trying to figure out what he meant. "What...?"  
  
Akane could just make out Ranma's face in the darkness. He was smiling. "Oh, nothing..." Then his smile took on an air of seriousness. "Akane, there's something I've been meaning to talk with you about."  
  
Akane's heart quickened. "Does... it have to do with you staring at me at breakfast today?"  
  
Ranma's face turned red. "Well yes..." He turned to face Akane. "Um, yesterday night, um, I went into your bedroom, to, um, tease you about your cooking, and um, um, you were talking in your sleep, um, and, um..."  
  
"What is it, Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
He looked down to avoid Akane's eyes. "...IheardyousayIloveyouRanma." His face got very, very, very, VERY red. "And I wanted to say-" Ranma looked up as Akane got up. "Hey, where are you-"  
  
"It's okay, Ranma." Akane replied, unusually calm, but Ranma couldn't see her eyes or her expression. "You don't have to tell me. I know you don't feel the same. I knew that already..." she turned and jumped off the roof, but right before she did, he saw her face. She looked so sad it made Ranma want to cry too. He noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears in the dim light. "Goodnight..."  
  
Ranma sat, speechless. Finally, his voice came back. "But Akane... that's not true... IT'S NOT TRUE!" he cried to the silent night. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akane's bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P-Chan leaped up the moment Akane entered the room. "BWEEEE! BWEEE!" he cried, jumping all over the place.  
  
"Oh, hi, P-Chan." Akane started to pick up some of her stuff and put it in a bag.  
  
P-Chan tipped over a cup of still hot tea, and it splashed all over him. Akane heard the splash. "Oh, P-Chan, you're so clums-" as she turned around, she saw Ryoga standing there with almost nothing on except for the blanket he had quickly wrapped around himself.  
  
"Akane Tendo, I'm sorry. I am your dear 'P-Chan'... I fell into the Jusenkyo Spring. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, you're probably really mad at me; you can hit me now-" he stopped as he saw Akane smile. Ryoga blushed.  
  
"It's okay, Ryoga..." Akane smiled sweetly at him. Ryoga blushed even more.  
  
"I, uh, um, was, wondering if, you'd, um, um, uh, g-g-go o-o-o-o-ut w-w-w- wi-"  
  
BAM!  
  
Akane stood in her room, looking hatefully at Ryoga and his now-lumpy head holding the ever-famous mallet in her hand. "...NOT!!!! RYOGA YOU IDIOT! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM AND SLEPT IN MY BED AS THAT PIG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND!" She screamed and kicked Ryoga all the way to never never land. (A/N: I have no idea where that is.) "I can't believe it..." She broke down crying. "First Ranma, now Ryoga..." Out of instinct and desire of someone to comfort her, she cried out, "RANMAAAAAAAA!"  
  
On top of the Dojo roof, Ranma heard Akane's cry as he lay trying to figure things out and trying not to cry. *Wha...? Akane?* He jumped down to land near her window and noticed the Ryoga shaped hole. *So that's why he was flying off without saying anything to me.* Then he realized, *why would Ryoga be in Akane's room? Unless... AKANE KNOWS HE'S P-CHAN! So...* there was nothing Ranma wanted more that second than to go into her room and try and comfort her, but in her state right now, she'd probably call him a pervert and send him flying. *Why does she always have to do that to me...* he sat on Akane's small balcony rail and started thinking a lot. *Akane...*  
  
Akane looked out her window and noticed Ranma curled up in a small ball on her balcony. *What's he doing there? As soon as I go out there, he'll probably tease me or something, or apologize... no. I'm not going to face him! I can't do anything...* But part of her soul wanted badly to go out there and be with him.  
  
*No matter how much they want to be with each other, they always end up not being with each other because of the way their relationship works, and what each always expects the other to do. But, in reality, all they would really have done was appreciate each other's comfort. Too bad they can't see that...* Kasumi thought sadly as she observed their actions from the yard. *Can't they see? All along, they've been perfect for each other...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane got up quietly and shouldered her pack. "I hope no one's awake yet. I don't want a big fuss..."  
  
On the way to the door, she passed Ranma's room. "It wouldn't hurt..." She opened the door soundlessly and crept in. She bent over the sleeping Ranma. "He looks... so peaceful..." Carefully, she pecked him gently on the cheek. "Goodbye, Ranma..."  
  
"Akane! Good morn-" Cold water splashed over him.  
  
Akane smiled sweetly. "Mr. Saotome, (A/N: what? Were you expecting RANMA to wake up?) I'll be leaving for a while. Have a nice day."  
  
Genma-panda held up a sign. {Fine. You do that.} Suddenly he scribbled furiously. {Wait, say what? You can't} He switched signs. {Do that! Ranma will miss you!} He switched signs. {I mean, so will} He switched signs again and again and again... Akane sweat dropped.  
  
"Right. So, bye, Mr. Saotome." She walked off.  
  
{Hey! Don't leave in the middle of an elder speaking! That's disrespectful!} He switched signs. {That did a lot of good.}  
  
(A/N: He's hopeless. *sweatdrops*; -_-)  
  
Out on the street, Akane's stomach growled lightly. "Great, I didn't even get anything to eat!" She looked around. "Oh... Ukyo's store is over there. Maybe she can get me something to eat. I hope she doesn't ask me to pay her, but, even if she does, I have enough money..." she thought of all the yen she had stolen from Nabiki. *There's another reason why I'm not staying at home.*  
  
Ukyo looked up as the door opened. "Oh, hi, Akane! What's up?"  
  
Akane smiled. Unlike all of Ranma's other fiancées, she actually kinda got along with Ukyo. "Hey, Ukyo. I was wondering, if I could have some okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Sure, but... Akane, you usually don't come here for breakfast. Is something wrong? Is Ran-chan all right?" she asked, even as she started grilling the okonomiyaki.  
  
Akane looked down at the floor. "Ukyo, that's just it. Um... IwassleeptalkingandRanmaheardmewhenIsaidIloveyouRanmainmysleepanditstrueandn owheknowsandhedidnthavetotellmebutIknowherejectedmesoI'mrunningawaysoIdon'th avetofacehimandourparentsbutIwashungrysoIcamehereandalsotosaygoodbyemaybe." She passed out from lack of air.  
  
Ukyo sweat dropped. "Oh... right. I got that. OH MY GOD! Akane, are you all right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for the food Ukyo! It was great! And sorry about the passing out thing." Akane laughed.  
  
Ukyo grinned. "It's fine Akane. Everything's cool."  
  
"Nihao!"  
  
Akane inwardly groaned. Shampoo was not exactly who she wanted to see right now, but... whattaheck. "Oh hi Shampoo."  
  
"What wrong, violent-girl? Why so sad? Oh Shampoo knows! Ranma dumped violent-girl so he able marry Shampoo!"  
  
Akane growled, but refrained from hitting Shampoo. (A/N: that's pretty hard huh)  
  
"Now Shampoo know something really wrong. Violent pervert-girl usually hit Shampoo out of roof right now. What going on?"  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Just leave her alone, Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo smirked. "What make you think Shampoo listen to you? You just in way of me and Ranma!"  
  
Ukyo's face got really red and really big. "OH YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OUTTA THAT?"  
  
"Bring it on! Shampoo take you on any day!"  
  
Akane sighed and got up to leave. "I'm going... See ya, Ukyo and Shampoo. Have a nice fight!"  
  
Shampoo stopped pulling Ukyo's hair. "What with her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~That night (yes, another huge time change!)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma whistled happily as he walked down the hall, his stomach full of food. "That was a good dinner!" Suddenly he tripped as something hit him. "Something's not right...." He rushed back into the dining room. "YOU GUYS, SOMETHING'S WRONG!"  
  
Everyone looked up gloomily. Ranma noticed they had been looking like that all day, for some weird reason. "What?"  
  
"Um... I DIDN'T GET A STOMACHACHE FROM TODAY'S DINNER!"  
  
Everyone stared at him like he was a freak.  
  
Ranma gasped. "Oh my god! You mean Akane has given up cooking for good?"  
  
Everyone stared at him because he was a freak.  
  
Ranma screamed as he finally got it. "OH MY HOLY F**KIN GOD! AKANE'S NOT HERE! WHERE DID SHE GO! OH MY HOLY F**KIN GOD!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO SLOW, RANMA!!" Everyone screamed. "SHE LEFT THIS MORNING!"  
  
"AHHHH!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Ranma screamed. (A/N: Hey! Screaming contest!) He ran to his room and hid under his bed.  
  
Soun turned into demon-face again. "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T CARE THAT MUCH ABOUT YOUR FIANCEE! RANMA!" Ranma screeched in fright like he always does when Soun's face goes like that. (A/N: I mean, who wouldn't?)  
  
Ranma stayed under his bed for a longgggg time.  
  
[Well? Go find her boy!]  
  
*Oh nooo! It's YOU again!!!!*  
  
[What? You're THAT surprised to hear me? C'mon, I'm your INNER SOUN! OF COURSE I'M BACK!]  
  
Ranma had to agree.  
  
[So! Go find her!]  
  
*But... she's probably mad at me.*  
  
[SO WHAT? WHY SHOULD YOU F**KIN CARE IF SHE'S MAD AT YOU? SHE'S YOUR FIANCÉE! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE SO DENSE, SON!]  
  
Ranma winced. He could already imagine the INNER Soun demon head. *Fine, I'll go find her...*  
  
[That's my boy! Now go!]  
  
*I wish you'd just leave me alone...*  
  
The INNER Soun's demon head flamed up in Ranma's head again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked around town. *She couldn't have gone that far... I mean, how far could a tomboy walk?* He fell over. *Oh yeah. Pretty far I guess.* He looked at the store he had fallen in front of. "Hey, it's Ucchan's shop! Maybe she knows something! Hey, Ucchan!" He called out.  
  
Ukyo came out of the shop. "Hey Ran-chan! You wanna come in?"  
  
Ranma laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah! Sure Ucchan!" He looked around at the dirty tables that had yet to be cleaned. " So, um, good business?"  
  
"Akane told me what happened."  
  
Ranma turned to look at Ukyo. Her back was facing him. "W-What?"  
  
"Akane told me everything. She... she's on a trip. Don't look for her. It's useless. According to her, it won't matter anyway." Now Ukyo turned to face Ranma. "Ran-chan, I can't believe you! How could you!"  
  
Ranma was shocked. "W-W-What are you saying, Ucchan?"  
  
"She said she loved you! When you mentioned it, you just had to TOTALLY deny your feelings about her! On top of THAT, she even admitted she was telling the TRUTH in her dreams! And, no, what did the great-Ranma-with-oh- so-many-fiancées-that-make-Akane-jealous? NOTHING! He didn't even notice she was GONE until now! That's HALF A DAY, Ranma, HALF A DAY!!!!!"  
  
Ranma was blown back. He had never seen Ukyo so mad in his life, much less ever defend Akane. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Ukyo sighed, the steam going out of her. "Look, Ran-chan... I love you. I really do. I'd want nothing more than to marry you, to be by your side forever... but I know you don't love me back... you can't see me more than your best friend. I accept that now. I can deal with that for the rest of my life. But as your best friend, I can't STAND to see you missing out on who you REALLY love!"  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. "W-What? Who I LOVE? W-What are you TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious, Ran-chan! Akane loves you and you love Akane! Everyone knows it except for YOU TWO! Seriously, I'd swear you guys were blind to each other!"  
  
Ranma hung his head in defeat. "Okay, I get the idea Ucchan. I messed up big time. So what do I do NOW?"  
  
Ukyo laughed. "You go after her, silly! She can't stand being away from you! Trust me, I'm a girl who knows!" She winked and tapped her chest where her heart would be. "Don't waste any time! You're already late enough!"  
  
Ranma jumped up with a new burst of energy. "You're right, Ucchan! Thanks a lot! You're the best friend!" He hugged Ukyo, which surprised her a lot. Ukyo's eyes widened in shock first, then realized it was for being a friend.  
  
She pushed him away gently. "Go Ran-chan, and protect her with your life. Or else," she held her giant spatula with one hand and tapped his chest playfully with it. "I'll teach you a lesson!"  
  
Ranma grinned cheerfully. "I'll remember that, Ucchan! See ya!" He ran out of the store, and soon he was out of sight.  
  
A single tear fell down Ukyo's cheek. "Good bye, Ranma..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had been in the mountains for four days now. He didn't know why he was there, his natural instinct just led him this way. Besides, he knew Akane had always wanted to come here... he speeded up a bit at the thought of Akane. *Will she get mad at me? I hope not... but she does look kind of cute when she's mad..." he almost tripped over a rock as he was lost in his daydream. *but she looks even cuter when she's smiling." He smiled to himself. * and even CUTER when she's smiling in her sleep...* then he saw a small, dark blob in the distance. *Wha...?*  
  
When he came nearer to the dark blob, he could see it was a person. It was broad daylight, but the person looked so... dark. There was blood coming out of the person's arms.... the cloth at the knees were scuffed with dirt... the soles of the shoes were worn out with walking... as Ranma looked at the body, he got closer and closer to the face, but he didn't realize it. He stopped at the chest.  
  
It's a girl.  
  
Oh my god...  
  
It's Akane.  
  
Ranma dropped to his knees as he knelt beside the bloodstained body. He was lost for words. *But... why?" He moved a shaking hand to brush away a lost strand of black hair from her tearstained face. *Why?* Her face... it was so cold... she... she wasn't moving. Ranma gulped as he ran a finger down her arm. There was... no pulse. Her wrists, they were slit roughly... Ranma gasped. *She... she actually... but... why? Because of me? I can't... can't believe it...* "AKANE! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" he screamed in agony to the sky. "AKANEEEEEE!" His trembling hands brought her lifeless palm up to his face, not caring about the blood that mingled with his tears. He knelt beside her body, his own body racked with grief. "Akane, I didn't mean to hurt you... I- I just- couldn't tell you. Now look what happened! All because of me! Because of me! Because of my selfishness! Akane! I wish I could tell you how sorry I am! I wish I could tell you everything..." Just then he felt something beating slightly against his cheek. "W-what?"  
  
He found that he was still holding her wrist. "It was beating?" He pressed it to his cheek again. Sure enough, there was beating... she still had a pulse!  
  
Akane was still alive!  
  
Fresh tears started flowing out of Ranma, but this time they were tears of joy. By the time the last tear had soaked into the ground, Ranma sniffed and stood up, carrying Akane. "I've got to get her to a safe place and make sure she stays alive! Or else..." He gazed sadly at her face. "I don't want to think about it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So it's not a cliffie. I suck at those anyway. I know this fic sucks, like I said, it's my first, so of course it would! I originally wanted to make this a one-shot, but this was getting too long and this way, I might never put this up. The title is still not fully explained, but you'll see soon. Oh yes, and I AM back in America now, (I know you all missed me!) so I sound a lot saner. (BWAHAHAHAHAHA! LET'S SEE HOW LONG THAT LASTS!) and DMC912 did NOT make an appearance this chapter, (THANK GOD), but that won't last long either. If you don't want me to keep interrupting the story by way of these thingies, (A/N) please tell me. But anyway, I gotta make a lil' preview here, so...  
  
~What will Ranma do? Is Akane gonna make it? And if the author actually STOPPED right here and it wasn't even the HALFWAY MARK yet, what else is in store for this hopefully-to-be couple? And is Ryoga even alive anymore? Stick around for the next chapter!~  
  
Suggestions welcome! I haven't finalized the next chapter yet, so there's still room for more. My fics always suck ;;-_-  
  
See ya guys! PLEASE pretty please review!!!!!!! Second chapter will be coming who knows when! Thank god it's summer! ^_^  
  
~Signing off, AL630~  
  
DMC912: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW, HOW CAN I SABOTAGE THIS PLACE???!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Note: DMC912 Wrecking Company ® does not hold responsibility over lost or severely damaged items.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\|/  
  
Please click! 


End file.
